


till we meet again

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cursed Souls, M/M, prequel to switch!au, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: In which Soonyoung and Jihoon are two souls cursed to never meet in their lifetimes but they still patiently wait for each other.





	till we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> kinda prequel to my other full-blown au “the switch”~

Soonyoung roamed his eyes and looked at the vast blue horizon above.

“What’s the point of living? He is not here, too.”

Another lifetime passed and Soonyoung’s heart felt that all too familiar emptiness in his heart.

 

Jihoon frantically opened the door to see nothing but the wide ocean. The sea is too wide yet it can’t fill the hole he’s been waiting to be filled inside his heart.

“Whyam I being reborn over and over again when I can’t even be with that someone my heart yearns for?”

It’s a punishment. The worst punishment the heavens can sanction on someone who did a grave sin — it’s to never meet your destined one all throughout your nine lives.

It was his 9th life, the last one, when Jihoon thought of something. Something that can save them from this misery. Something that can relieve the pain in their hearts: a time capsule.

He knew that every time he dies, Soonyoung lives. Their timelines never match. It’s part of the curse. And so, he thought of burying a time capsule under the sands.

He wouldn’t know the answer of course because it’s his last lifetime.

But what’s important is Soonyoung will know he was there. That he existed. Soonyoung will know that his soulmate longs for him, too.

Soonyoung will know that Jihoon loves him, too. And that’s what matters most.

So, Jihoon, full of hope, buried the bottle under the sands containing his message to his soulmate.

He prayed hard to the heavens for one last chance. One last chance for Soonyoung to find the bottle and know how much he loves him.

True enough, when Jihoon’s life ended, Soonyoung’s last life began. That familiar hole on his heart is still there.

Not until he went to that familiar beach and saw something glistening under the sands.

It’s a bottle, age evident on the cracks on it’s surface with a paper inside. He immediately took the paper inside and clutched his chest tightly as he read the message he’s been waiting all throughout his nine lives.

  
_Soonyoung,_

_If you’re reading this, that means the heavens answered my prayers and actually delivered my message to you._

_This is your soulmate, Jihoon. What we did on our first life is a grave sin. I can say that we deserved this but I just want you to know you are always here._

_You are always here in my heart._

_Have you ever feel like living but at the same time you’re dying? That’s me, without you._

_Every lifetime without you is cold, lifeless, worthless. I’m writing this for you to know that I was here._

_It was you, it is you. It will always be you. Nothing will change. But, I want you to be happy on your lifetime even without me. You deserve to be happy. Don’t mind me. Your happiness is my happiness. If you’re happy, just know that i’ll be smiling wherever I am because I know you’re happy there._

_We just met on our first lifetime but I can never forget your smile. The world deserves to see more of that._

_Please, just please be happy, Soonyoung._

_I love you. Always and forever, in a hundred lifetimes._

_—Jihoon_

_P.S. If ever the heavens give us a second chance, I do hope you’ll be my soulmate again, Soonyoung._

**[Year 2009]**

Soonyoung is a 9th grader when he was called for an audition at Pledis Entertainment.

He’s too nervous and giddy at the same time. He was about to enter the washroom when he bumped into someone. They both fell on the floor.

“Oh my god— I’m so sorry—“ He looked up and saw a boy around his age, eyes glassy. “Are you hurt?” he asked, checking on the boy.

Jihoon didn’t know why he’s crying when he saw the boy, too. He just ran away, feeling embarrassed.

During Soonyoung’s audition, Jihoon secretly watched the guy through that window and just stared at him in awe. He danced so well. He clutched his chest so tight because of a sudden pang.

When the unknown but familiar guy finished the audition, he went to him.

“Uhh...I...”

“You’re Lee Jihoon, right?” The shorter guy’s eyes widened.

“How did you...”

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung.”

Before the other guy could react, he pulled him into a nine-lifetime worth of tight hug.

“Finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @soonderehoon


End file.
